Every Little Thing
by Yaoimelody
Summary: LavaShipping mainly. The thing the two have been waiting for, for a long while... c:


"Where's Cole?" Kai nearly busted open the door to where nearly everyone that was attending the wedding was currently hanging around. The booked building was usually reserved with many other accessories towards a wedding, but since Lloyd got a diploma from the internet to legally marry people and they claimed they'd get anything they felt they wanted for this day themselves, the owners agreed and left the huge room bare, along with the extra few rooms in the back. Not like it mattered, they'd get it for less and it would really only be an outdoor theme anyways.

Lou broke from practicing the stereotypical humming for a wedding with his quartet and frowned a bit, walking over to the general area of his future son-in-law, "Wait, you don't know where he is? You did bring him along, right?"

The red ninja adjusted his bowtie subconsciously from nervousness, "Uh, yeah, but…" he shuffled a foot, "He went off and said he was getting ready… though he wasn't answering when I called out to find him later on."

This gained some attention, but cold feet was common for the actual wedding day. Though the only person who would come up to the surprised father and the teenager was Edna. While the Norwegian couple had no relations with either of the couple or knew them that well, it was still from respect and something nice to want to do. The brunet gave a tilt of the head, "Do you think I could have a crack at it?" Without a desired answer, or one at all, the middle-aged woman laughed a bit, "I hope I can talk to Cole, and maybe help him some with his nervousness."

Finally the husband-to-be nodded at the older, and she grinned a bit and spun off to the direction of the hallway.

Zane padded up and stared at his fellow ninja, raising a brow, "I wonder whether or not we should finish setting up outside… Is that alright?"

Cole's father then snapped out of his silence, "Of course, the show must go on!" Ignoring the snorts of contained laughter or the eye rolls he received, the dramatic parental made his way out of the building and was followed by the trailing vocalists and a confused ice ninja.

Being alone by himself, Kai sighed but tried to ignore the fact there was the obvious setback to the moment. It was a mixed traditions wedding, so the fiancés thought it would be humorous if Kai wore the tuxedo and Cole a more feminine kimono for this occasion.

Snapping the younger from his sorrows, Dareth was currently staring over a guest book and scribbling onto it with pen. "Alright, it looks like only Nya is gone."

"…Are you serious right now?" The maid of honor, not to mention, she was his sister, absent without mention, and it was said like it was nothing?

Noticing this anger, the planner took a short step back, "She probably has something coming up, but I bet she'll be here any minute."

Trying not to freak out, Kai made his way out despite the protests from the neutral adorned to stay and review things on the lists. The sun was mostly calming and he grinned a bit, allowing it to soak in even though he was currently in dark clothing. He finally sighed once more and opened his irises to watch the other placing things onto the folding tables, and felt like he should help. Moving forward, the brunet helped lift an ice sculpture onto the middle table. He finally looked at Zane, who ended up being on the other side of the hulking piece of frozen water, "Whoa, did you make that?"

Jay stalked over and tried to pretend he never just ate a couple pastries at the treats table, wiping his lips with the back of his lightly tanned hand. Faintly hearing the question, he smiled at his shying fiancé, and hugged the android, "Of course, but not like he'd say anything about it!"

Zane only nodded neutrally, but allowed his eyes to wander down to his happy partner.

Kai then decided to give his friends some space and checked over the other tabletops. There was the food area, the faceless partners in wedding attire on the middle table, and then the gift area. He turned around to find Lloyd in a silky green formal kimono, without anything to look off of for this, and trying to quietly explain something to Brad who looked a bit awkward. Wandering over quickly, the brunet overlooked the two younger teenagers and smiled lightly, "What's up, guys?"

A bit startled, but still pouting, Bradley sighed, "Is Cole really calling me a 'bride's maid'?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes and sighed, "He won't believe me when I try to tell him that Jay and possibly Dareth is one too." While Zane is the best man, the aforementioned feminine boys were made out to be standing more so by Cole. …Plus Nya, wherever she was.

After the dark-haired gave up, Kai spun around just in time for Edna to wander out with a thumbs up symbolized. Getting into the stances they practiced a bit, the red ninja got onto the right side and stood still. The 'bride's maids'- including Dareth after all- got into a line with enough space to allow Cole and the missing maid of honor their personal room. Zane slowly moved beside Kai, but it was still a bit awkward. Giving up, the quartet nearly began their humming, but they were sidetracked by a engine noise.

A large hulking red robotic exo-suit dropped down onto the surrounding grass nearby and it took a moment for the character inside to lift the protective plating and leap out onto the ground. Ripping off the armor, Nya clicked on her heels to get over and stand in her proposed standing place. Hissing out to her closer friends, "Sorry, but there was Serpentine activity!"

Edna then called out as footsteps were heard down the nearby open building, "The escort of the husband's father is requested!" All eyes were now on Lou, causing him to clear his head of the pause and moved to the entrance of the architecture and offer his arm to the slow Cole.

It was worth the wait, though, Kai figured as he watched his fiancé walk out and with his father. The teenager currently adorned a dark formal kimono, with a sweet and innocent white color trim. Lou looked proud, as he hummed softly still, that he could bring his son down the isle to a boy absolutely fitting for the other. Fighting back tears, the adult nodded and slowly let go of his child and allowed him to move the few more steps to be across from the slightly older.

Lloyd cleared his throat loudly and the excited murmurs deceased and so did the quartet's, whom were hidden throughout the crowd in the cute long benches. Not even blinking, the platinum blond dove in, "I remember when I first met these two…"

The bystanders were shocked; this wasn't what was practiced…

"I was only ten… long story how I'm this old now… but I could tell something was up, especially when I lived along with them." Grinning between them, "I admit, I was really jealous." Some chuckling rippled through the crowd, "I was convinced I was in love with Kai- and who blames me? –Though that isn't the main idea. The big picture is that even though they were the first couple between the ninjas and firstly quiet about it, it was pretty brave to come out eventually." He motioned to the others up with him, "Then came Jay and Zane, Dareth and Garm- his own fiancé, and finally Brad and I." Kai swore he heard a muttering of a bitter, "But we can't get married yet."

Cole shrugged it off and grinned without helping it, "Yeah… Kai, ever since I saw your eyes, I knew… I loved you." Noticing the good-natured laughing, he glared a bit, "Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh, idiot!"

Unable to stop, the fire ninja waved a hand and pulled out the rings from his slacks pocket with the other, "Nah, it's just cute," winked the spiky brunet, not able to slick it down even for this day, but Cole didn't bother attempting to control his wavy and curling mane on the other hand… Watching his pale lover hold out a lithe hand, the hazel eyes skimmed over the perfect form before him, "Cole, you have no idea… how you affect me…" slipping on the ring for his love, then putting it on his own without patience inside, "Because… Baby, you light up my life like nobody else, the way you flip your hair get me over-"

"Finish that, I dare you," gritted Cole, but a hint of a touched smile hid within the temperamental lips.

Jay shook with laughter, but to keep it going, Lloyd spoke up again, "Alrighty…" he looked over at Kai, "Do you take Cole to be your lawfully wedded hus- You know what?" The green ninja grinned and shook his head and stared between them, "Do you two men want to get married?" At the agreeing nods, "Let's see that kiss, then."

"I like having Lloyd around," snickered Kai quietly, but was hushed by Cole wrapping arms around his warm body and kissing him sweetly.

After a few seconds they broke apart, and since neither had an after party planned, they went over to the gifts table and scooped the presents into an athletic long bag, they snagged just in case, that was resting under the table. Realizing they didn't have a ride back to their apartment since the others actually wanted to stay and socialize, Nya suddenly came up. She hugged them each with one arm.

The flat-chested woman giggled and gave them excited gibberish they eagerly listened to, well most of it. Something was screeching over all the blabbing in the background. They heard a few things over it all from the dark-haired teenage girl's mouth, "I hope you don't mind…" Suddenly a giant dragon dropped onto the open area near the leaving husbands, "I found your scouring dragons and Cole's really missed h-"

"Rocky!" Cried out the ground ninja, rushing to wrap his arms around the large snout of the dark mystical creature that was outstretched to meet his person once again. "Hey Kai!" He called and scrambled up and onto the fierce beast, "I guess we do have a ride after all." Just then did he notice the tied cans on a string hanging from the elongated sharp points on the tips of his dragon's twin wings. 'Clever…'

Kai scrambled up after hugging his sister, and got behind the other and smiled dreamily, not needing to say anything after this interesting day. They lifted off the ground and waved at all the bystanders, getting waves from random people and a bow from Sensei Wu.

Jay was found once again at the treats table, figuring whether he'd gain anything from eating any more than the couple he's already had. "Wait! They didn't cut the cake!"

"There wasn't cake," pointed out Zane, "They wanted a faster wedding and then to do things like cutting the cake by themselves, remember?"

"I wasn't listening," admitted the blue-adorned, and he picked up a chocolate chip brownie randomly there. He gained a chuckle in return, though. Smiling to his fiancé and giggling, "Hey, what do you think our wedding will be like?"

Zane wrapped his arms around the smaller thoughtfully, "I bet it will be wonderful, seeing as I will be marrying you…"

This earned a blush, "Wow, Zane, you always know what to say- Hey!" He wasn't paying attention for a few seconds, which was more than enough for the older to take a bite from the chocolate treat. They grinned together and swayed lightly, hoping their future hitching would at least match up to how interesting Kai and Cole's was…


End file.
